Hello, Detective
by PiscesChikk
Summary: It's Carter's last day as an officer and Reese helps her celebrate.


The fifth floor.

Carter leaned on the wall of the elevator as she watched the numbers change. It had been a long day, a very interesting one, but she had news she wanted to share. News that she knew Reese would be happy to hear, just like she was a few short hours ago. The doors to the lift opened, and she stepped out looking for 5B. Carter knocked on the door of Reese's loft, waiting for him to let her in. It wasn't long till she heard the deadbolt unlock and the door swung open. His eyebrow shot up, she was still wearing her uniform, and she was supposed to be at his place an hour ago.

"Took you long enough," he said, as she walked inside.

"Sorry I'm late. Had some last minute things to pick up."

"Like what?" he asked, heading to the kitchen and she followed. He'd been in the middle of opening up a bottle of wine and started to pour some of it into a glass.

"Like this," she replied, holding up her Detective's badge in her hand. "You can call me _Detective_ again, just like you did before in that sexy voice of yours."

She took the glass from him, drinking some of the wine, and stood in front of him as he leaned on the counter. His hands went around her waist and then dropped to her bottom. He pulled her close so close she could feel the evidence of his arousal.

"Congratulations," he said, kissing her softly. "And I think….I have a few thoughts on how we could celebrate." He smiled, and bent down to run his tongue across her bottom lip. Carter moved her hands over his chest as he pulled her flush against his body.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked, but if what he imagined was anything like what his mouth was doing against her neck, she was all for it.

"Well first…you have to take off that uniform."

She stepped away from him a little, running her hands over her waist and thighs over the fabric of the uniform.

"You mean _this_ uniform?" she asked innocently, and turned around, seductively trailing her hands over her butt. Her hands moved upwards and played with the buttons on her shirt, undoing them. She lowered her head as she pulled her shirt out of her pants, but her eyes remained focused on his. She could see he loved her teasing. There was an unmistakable twitch to his lips, a darkening of his eyes, even the air around them was changing. She undid the rest of her buttons, and slowly slid her arms out of the sleeves.

"Hmmm…."

She heard him as her hands reached for the belt at her waist. When she took it off, she looped it around his neck and pulled him to her. She planted a kiss on his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He drew it in, sliding his own over hers. He sucked at her lips, claiming them hungrily. His hands reached for her breasts, and she could feel his hardness pressing into her.

"Patience, John," she teased. "Not quite yet."

She unbuttoned her pants and let them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them, and let him look at her for a moment. She was wearing a deep purple and pink bra with lace trimming and matching boy shorts. One by one, she slipped out of them, till she stood naked before him. She could feel his eyes caressing her as they moved over the curve of her thighs, her brown skin and darkened nipples, and she could feel desire permeating from him. She felt wetness begin to pool between her legs in anticipation of his hands on her, and his cock inside her.

"You're so beautiful Joss," he said, with his voice low.

She bent down to pick up her handcuffs, and put them on the counter beside him. She undid the zipper of his jeans, and reached into his underwear, running her hands over his hardened length.

"Nice and heavy," she drawled. He groaned at the touch and she pulled at his pants, his boxer briefs, taking them off him. She reached for her handcuffs and opened them, putting one bracelet around his wrist.

"What's this?" he asked, as she locked the other one across her own.

"You're not going anywhere else tonight. You're gonna stay right here next to me. You got work to put in," she said, and he lifted her up off the ground and into his arms. She kissed him hungrily and her legs went around his back.

"I like the sound of that," he said, before biting at her bottom lip.

She reached for her hat to take it off but he shook his head. "Leave your hat on."

"As you wish," she replied, her lips curling into a smile.

"How's your endurance, Joss?" he asked, as he set her down on the counter.

He put the glass of wine in her hand. "Drink this," he instructed. He watched as she put it to her mouth and he lowered himself in front of her.

"Keep drinking," he said, as he roughly drew her legs open and slid his tongue smoothly over her clit. She gasped as he parted her folds, flicking his tongue against her. Over and over he feasted, licking at her lower lips and kissing on her thighs. She took another drink of the wine, downing the rest of it. She bucked against his lips and put a hand on the top of his head.

"Hmm," she moaned. "Get that, John."

She felt a jolt of electricity as he slid a finger inside her, fucking her with it deeply. She abruptly set the glass of wine down on the counter, breaking the stem and it fell to ground. It shattered on the tile floor but went unnoticed by the both of them.

"You taste so good," he breathed against her inner thigh, kissing it. She was close to coming. She felt waves and waves of pleasure washing over her but he slowly raised his head, standing up. Her breathing was heavy when they were face to face again. She felt dizzy and warm. She wanted him now, badly, deep inside her. He picked up the bottle of wine, putting it to his head, filling his mouth. He crashed his lips onto hers, and some of it spilled into her mouth as his tongue slid over hers. She tasted herself on his tongue, mingled with the alcohol. It was sweet and potent, and she felt overcome with want for him. She pushed herself closer to chest, feeling his hands on her thighs.

He didn't break the kiss, his lips were still on hers, and she felt him slowly push himself into her. She gasped, feeling him fill her up. She raised her legs up on the counter, pressing her heels into the edges. He was deep inside and he started to thrust, steady, and hard.

"John," she groaned out his name as he moved inside her pumping over and over. Her fingers curled into his back, and the hand that was cuffed to his was raised above her head. John's fingers curled over hers as he held it against the cupboard. He ground into her, putting force behind each of his movements. His grunts were deep, his back rigid, and his strokes were controlled. He wanted to consume her it seemed.

"Hold onto me," he said, and he lifted her from the counter and took her over to his bed. He lay atop her, putting his arms behind her knees and slipped her legs over his shoulders.

"Ahhh…" the sound that came from his throat as he pressed into her was long, drawn out. "Shit, Joss," he groaned. The length of him inside her was sweet, and she felt him stretching her out inside with every move he made. He pressed her thighs even closer to her chest as he continued to pound into her mercilessly. Her knees almost touched the bed.

She dug her nails deep into the back of his neck and he winced slightly. She knew she had cut him, but he kept going. He turned her onto her side, slipping his knee between her legs and pushed up into her further. She drew him in deeper. She squeezed him tighter.

She threw her head back, and her hat finally fell from her head. She smiled, but it was brief. The waves of passion were billowing over her, and she felt herself begin to tremble with him inside her.

"John…"

"Joss…" he bit out her name through clenched teeth as he stared down at her.

He pumped into her faster, almost too roughly she felt, but it drove her over the edge. She came hard beneath him, while his final strokes brought him the same release. She held onto him while his mouth moved against her neck. His breathing was labored, heavy, and it tickled her flesh as it touched her.

"You were asking about my endurance? My stamina? Sounds like you're the one who's tired."

She ran her finger along his jaw line. He chuckled, before planting a kiss to her mouth.

"Nobody's tired here, unless it's you," he said, kissing her again and pulled her on top of him. "We're just getting started."

"Good," she answered, and reached for her hat. "Cause it's your turn to put the hat on." She put it on top of his head and grinned.

"Is it?" he asked, adjusting it over his brow.

"Mm hmm," she said, nodding. "You ready, John?"


End file.
